The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant botanically known as Echinacea hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘White Mist’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination in 2005 in a nursery location in Hillegom, The Netherlands between unknown male and female Echinacea plants. The nursery location was densely populated with Echinacea purpurea, Echinacea paradoxa and Echinacea hybrids.
The new cultivar was selected from the results of the open pollination in 2007 in Hillegom, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea by in vitro propagation in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since the summer of 2008, has shown that the unique features of the Echinacea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.